Heaven's Been Waiting
by demi smiles
Summary: Sean demands revenge after he thinks that Demi turned Naya gay. TW: major character death. Tumblr: shehadaworldof-chances


**Summary: **Sean wants revenge towards Demi, because he thinks that she turned Naya gay.

**Rating: **M for violence, triggering sexual content, and language.

**Pairing: **Daya (Demi Lovato/Naya Rivera)

**Possible Triggers: **Gun violence, sexual violence/abuse, mental abuse, and character death.

**Word Count: **1,530

**Prompt/Requester: **I was prompted to write a violent encounter with Sean where Demi takes a bullet for Naya by anonymous.

**Author's Note: **This was really, really hard to write, so I hope that you all enjoy it. No disrespect towards Big Sean – I was prompted to write this. I suppose I should say happy reading, but this is an extremely dark story. Love to all!

The two girls had fallen into a comfortable feel in Naya's apartment. Demi had a bowl of popcorn resting on her lap, both of their inner-hands twined together as they watched _Bridesmaids, _Naya smiling every time Demi released her loud and cheerfully raspy laugh. The dark-headed girl looked toward Demi longingly occasionally and watched as her eyes lit up at the movie.

"Hi! I'm Helen!" Demi mocked in a high voice, trying not to laugh. "You live in Milwaukee?" She frowned comically. "I'm so sorry."

Naya let her hand trail along the blonde's. "You're precious."

Demi bopped Naya's nose cutely. "You're more precious. Love you."

"Love you more."

Demi threw a piece of popcorn and caught it in her mouth. "Bet you can't catch one in your mouth."

"I bet I can."

"Bet you can't."

Naya tossed a piece before it fell down her cleavage into her bra. She let out a loud laugh before trying to dig it out. Demi shook her head, though, and tickled Naya on her abdomen before reaching down the girl's shirt and fishing it out for herself.

"Demi!"

Demi bit her lip and closed her eyes when Naya leaned in for a kiss, the movie playing softly in the background. Demi deepened the kiss and cupped Naya's face with her hands before moving down to her neck to make the girl moan slightly as she found her sweet spot.

Somebody knocked on the door, and the two girls sprung apart like similarly-poled magnets before Naya took a deep breath and smoothed down her tank top and walked to the door. As she opened the door, Demi saw Naya's body tense and shudder before she saw a man enter the room, dressed in a sports coat and jeans, his designer basketball shoes protruding over the hem of the jeans.

"Hey, Naya," he said slyly, shoving past her and allowing himself into the room. "Demi."

Demi raised her eyebrows, now gripping the couch with a strong intensity that could not be rivaled. "Sean," she said coarsely, her voice caught in her throat before she heard Naya's voice break through the awkward exchange.

"What the fuck do you want, Sean? We broke up a month ago."

He smiled coyly. "Baby, what do you think I want? That fat-ass over there?" he gestured towards Demi who bowed her head and dug half-moons into her thigh with her fingernails.

"Shut the fuck up, Sean. She's perfect."

Demi smiled tight-lippedly at Naya's comment but nonetheless gripped her fingers even tighter into her leg. She could feel her anxiety mounting – she had had encounters with Sean before – none of the good kind. As Demi began to lose focus and her head went fuzzy, she transferred the little focus she had left into practicing her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Again. Again. Again.

Naya was saying something Sean, Demi knew that much. Something about how Demi had turned her gay, which made the blonde's blood boil to beyond belief. _I'm not gay, _she though, fuming. _Nor is Naya. We exist, and we're not sluts. _But Naya was too focused on getting Sean out of the apartment to notice Demi clutching her stomach trying to breathe.

"Sean, get the hell out of here or I'm going to call the cops."

The man laughed. "On what grounds?"

"Trespassing!" Naya shot back violently, losing her footing as she spat the retort back at the man. "Assault! You may not believe it, but I can have you arrested on grounds of mental assault. And not just on me. On _my girlfriend._" she cried, emphasizing the last words. "Fuck you, Sean!"

"Whoa, babe, cal—"

"Don't call me that."

Sean put his hands up in mock defeat. "Fine, whatever. Calm down, Naya."

Naya let out a scream of agony and frustration, causing Demi to wince and moan to which Naya noticed her. "Demi? Baby? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The shorter girl's breathing was labored and Naya could hear the strain in her chest as she tried to attain air. Forgetting that Sean was even present, Naya rushed over and placed her hand on Demi's back, massaging it gently. "Baby, baby, hey, it's okay, he's not going to hurt us. You'll be okay. We'll be okay."

Demi nodded but her eyes betrayed her as a silent tear leaked out and Naya ran to the kitchen to retrieve a paper bag to help aid her girlfriend's breathing.

"What am I? Just a pile of dog shit?" Sean's voice broke through the intimate moment, and Naya whipped around, her brown eyes fiery and incredulous.

"Yeah, Sean. I think you know that pretty damn well. Look what you've done to her."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I care about the fat-ass anyways."

Demi curled into a ball on the sofa, the paper bag to her face, and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to talk.

"Fuck you, Sean! Fuck you!"

Sean held out his hands. "That's the best you can come up with, Naya? Really?"

The dark-headed girl touched Demi's shoulder intimately and then threw herself at Sean, anger seeping from every pore in her skin, not only for what he had accused of Demi, but how he had hurt her by just a few words. Sure, she didn't care when most people said it, but now was…different for some reason.

Demi suddenly sat up as she saw Naya attack Sean, her sharp nails clawing at his face while Sean simply held her by her waist like a dog. He was squeezing her, touching her ass, and as Naya screamed viciously in an attack mode, Demi felt her blood boil over and stood up as she dropped the paper bag. "Naya!" the girl turned around. "Naya! He's not worth it!"

Sean laughed as Naya continued to kick him in the shins and break the skin on his face. "Yup, I'm the one who's not worth it, huh?" he smiled derisively and continued to grope Naya.

Naya gritted her teeth. "You've gone fucking crazy, Sean!" she cried as Demi crossed over to the kitchen to dial 911. Naya watched as her girlfriend dialed the numbers in what seemed like an infinite amount of time before Sean slapped her across the face, taking her view away from the blonde.

Demi's breathing was still labored and her hands shaking, and Naya knew she was taking a huge risk for her. "Yes, hello?" she could here Demi muttering into the receiver. "Operator? No, don't fuck with me! I need a fucking human, not an operator!"

As Demi continued to fight with the machine, Sean cracked a smile and put Naya down before grabbing and twisting one of her breasts. As Naya screamed out, Demi finally got on the line and began talking at a quick pace to whoever it was on the line with her. "Yes, yes, we have a trespasser, he is assaulting my girlfriend…no, no, it's all escalated very quickly…you got the address...yes, yes, that's it, yes, please hurry…."

Naya screamed at a higher pitch than Demi had known it possible for her to create, and her head whipped down as she dropped the phone. "Naya?"

Sean had pulled out a gun. A hand-pistol. Demi could feel her insides breaking as she saw Sean running his hand up and down Naya's torso, a gun pointed haphazardly in the other. She could sense another anxiety attack approaching, meaning that she had to work fast. Guns were one of her top fears, but Naya dying was above that.

She charged across the living room, her face determined when she saw Naya's face red and tear-stained. "Put the fucking gun down!" she yelled, all sense of her possibly eminent death gone. "Get the fuck away from her!"

Sean just shook his head. "You turned her gay; maybe you'll see what it was like when you did that to me." His face contorted into an evil figure, ugly and twisted like a dead tree. "Maybe you'll understand how much it hurts when she disappears."

Demi screamed just as Sean let Naya go and the gun sounded out. She dove in front of Naya and moaned in agony when she felt shrapnel splinter her chest, and then another in her head.

"DEMI!" Naya was frantic as she pushed Sean down by kicking him faster than she ever could have imagined, and took a cloth to her girlfriend's forehead and wrapped an arm around her before kissing her blood-stained lips. "I love you, baby girl. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Demi smiled in a sick sort of way. "Naya, you'll always be mine. I love…"

The girl's voice drifted into unconsciousness as Naya tore her hysterically tear-stained eyes towards the door. There had been a knock. Just minutes too late.

Naya sobbed as she opened the door, kicking Sean in his chest again while clutching her stomach, about to heave. "Demi, Demi, Demi," she repeated incoherently as the police looked stricken as one of them tried to find a pulse.

"Time of death," one of the police officers stated gravely, "9:06 p.m. Pacific Standard Time."


End file.
